


Austen-sibly

by dragonshost



Series: Dragon's Armada Project [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, it amuses me to think of laxus as an Austen fan, puns are my lifeblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The book Levy desperately wanted from the library was checked out before she had the chance to herself.  So she hunts down the borrower, hoping to bargain.





	Austen-sibly

"Hi!" greeted Levy, stepping up to the counter in Magnolia's local library. "I'm here to check out a book titled, _Sense and Sensibility_ , by Jane Austen?"

"Sorry Ms. McGarden," the librarian apologized, a rueful smile on her lips for the hopeful mage. "I'm afraid the book you want is currently lent out to another."

Levy's mouth fell open at the news. How?! How had someone beaten her here?! When she'd gotten word that a rare book was coming into the Magnolia library, the script mage had been beyond ecstatic. It wasn't often that the small library got its hands on such an uncommon tome - purported to have originated from another world, even! (Levy would have given such a rumor far less credence in the past, but ever since finding out about Edolas... well she was keeping a much more open mind these days regarding parallel dimensions. There was even some fascinating literature on the topic, though she had long since exhausted what the Magnolia library possessed in its archives.)

The small woman let her hand slip from the counter. "Thank you, anyway..."

After a moment's hesitation, the librarian caved to Levy's downtrodden expression. "If it helps, Ms. McGarden..." she said slowly, "I don't think the man that checked it out has left the library yet."

Overflowing hope welled up in Levy at her words. "Really?! Maybe I can convince him to share, or something... Do you happen to remember where...?"

Pointing, the librarian smiled as Levy shot off in the indicated direction, a hasty, "Thank you!" thrown over her shoulder.

Levy navigated the stacks with an ease born of many long days spent within their comforting presence. Her destination was a somewhat secluded reading nook, tucked away between the references and travel shelves, stocked with two comfy armchairs placed side by side.

However, when Levy turned the corner her feet stopped moving of their own accord upon seeing the hulking blond man lounging in one of the chairs.

Laxus glanced up, as Levy tripped over her own uncooperative feet and fell flat on her face. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked as she wheezed. "Get the wind knocked out of you?" At her nod, he closed his book and set it on the arm of the chair. Then he stood up and went over to her, offering her his hand.

Gratefully, she accepted his help. "Thanks, Laxus." Her cheeks burned in embarrassment at her misstep.

"No problem," Laxus replied, returning to his chair and not so much sitting as throwing his bulk into it. "So what had you in such a hurry? I don't think the books are going to run away anytime soon."

"Ahaha..." she laughed nervously. "Well... actually this one might."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Can _I_ see this amazing, escaping book?"

"You're holding it."

That seemed to throw him for a loop. "This one?"

Levy nodded. "I've been waiting for that book to come in, ever since I heard that the library was getting a copy... and then I found out that someone had already checked it out. So I came to bargain for it."

Laxus let out a booming laugh, which only caused Levy to sink further into her mortification. "And then you tripped when you saw it was me!" He shook his hand when she tried to protest. "Nah, I know I don't look the type. But seriously, do you think Freed would ever have come within ten feet of me - let alone become my best friend - if I didn't love books?"

He... he had a point there.

"Why don't you sit down? I don't mind you reading over my shoulder."

"Wouldn't... wouldn't that be distracting? I could always just use my wind glasses, if you give me ten minutes with the book..."

Laxus shrugged slightly. "I don't mind. Wouldn't be the first time. Freed gets damned impatient when he's waiting for a book, so I'm pretty used to it. Aside from which..." The corners of his mouth quirked upward. "I think this is the kind of book you want to savor."

Biting her lip, Levy considered the offer. It would be awkward, to say the least. But if it would let her read the book a little sooner... "Sure," she agreed. "Thanks, Laxus. I really appreciate this!"

"Not a problem." As she settled into the armchair next to him, Laxus scooted his a little closer and angled the book towards her. After a moment, he suddenly said, "I was pretty sickly as a kid."

Startled, Levy looked up and met his intense, stormy gaze. "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, it wasn't something I talked about much before..." he trailed off with a wince. "Before I was banished from the guild. I'm sorry for attacking you back then, by the way. I don't think I've properly said it before now. But I really regret what I did."

With a small smile, Levy patted his arm. "It's fine, Laxus. I forgave you a long time ago."

He sighed heavily. "I appreciate that, but I still feel like I owe you or something..." Then he froze, and his eyes lit up. Levy didn't think she'd ever seen the man so excited about something before. "You know... I actually have a private library at my house. I'd wager there's at least a couple of books in there you haven't read yet. Tell you what - you can have free reign of it. Whenever you want. Consider it my apology."

For the second time that afternoon, Levy's mouth fell open. Though she was of half a mind to protest and refuse - really, he didn't need to go that far! - but she was already nodding vigorously before the words could form.

And for the second time, Laxus let out another booming laugh that threatened to shake the stacks.

The sound of it sent warmth rushing through Levy's body.


End file.
